


The Final Masquerade

by Slytherette97



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherette97/pseuds/Slytherette97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle of Hogwarts, our favourite hero and saviour lives a boring life of mundane activities, catching the bad guys, looking after his young godson, Teddy Lupin, cleaning up Grimmauld place, sometimes going out to drink with Draco, spending time with the offspring of his two best friends and, drinking with Draco. For such a powerful Wizard to be so greatly bored is dangerous, especially when one makes a wish for another adventure in their life.<br/>But can he handle this adventure? On his way to see Draco at Malfoy Manor, something happens. He's pulled into another world. A world that is losing to Voldemort and has no saviour. A world where the dead in his, is alive there, and they were the ones who pulled him from his own world in a desperate act to save their own.<br/>Powerful Wizards should learn to respect their lives. Now Harry knows better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wish

* * *

 

** Chapter One **

The Wish

* * *

  

There was a time in Harry Potters life where he had wanted everything to be normal, where he had wished for nothing but peace, where he had wished that he could just sit outside without having wards or Aurors protecting him at every step in his life and just laze around, without the worry or threat of death hanging over his head. Those days were _long_ gone. Now he just wished at least _something_ interesting would happen to him, other than being hit by a curse every once in a while by a stray Wizard or Witch.

He didn't wish for the days of Voldemort of course, they could stay buried in the past for all his worth, he just wanted something, an adventure, something that challenged him physically and mentally, he was sick of chasing down the same old people. Oh, he blew up this store and almost killed someone, oh she hexed his this guys bits off because he smiled at her, oh he took a child out of a backyard and is holding it at wandpoint -which he'd taken to heart of course and hadn't rested until the foul man was put behind bars in Azkaban for at _least_ ten years-, it was all mundane and boring, half the time the bad guys -and girls in some cases- gave themselves up as soon as he arrived.

So he killed the most dangerous dark and evil Wizard in all their time, so what.

Everything he'd ever wished for was never granted of course, like the time he and Ginny had gotten back together and he wished -secretly of course- that she'd fallen pregnant. Nope, she was as infertile as they came. But he hadn't minded, he'd still loved her. But those feelings clearly weren't reciprocated or thought through properly by both partners, she loved him like a brother, and somewhere deep down in him, he loved her like a sister. It was still rather odd at times whenever they saw each other, they still had a romp or two if they were in the mood, but that was it.

Everything mostly revolved around Draco Malfoy. His thoughts, his dreams, everything. And he could tell that Draco was interested in him, and that even if they were to date, his parents would be fine with it. In fact, Narcissa usually tried to force them together in the most annoying of ways. Like if she were to arrange a dinner, Harry would be sat straight across from Draco so that whenever he looked up, he'd find Draco looking back. 

He sometimes wondered -mostly in the comfort and privacy of his own bedroom- what it would be like to be with Draco, whether it would be different from Ginny's and his relationship. Of course it would be, Draco has the same bits as he does and he's clearly more masculine than Ginny, though he was lithe and lean compared to himself. Harry was barely nineteen, and yet he had the same build as a twenty three year old, he was still slightly short and had a seekers build, but he had clearly defined muscles -though they were slightly marred by scars caused by stray curses- that were to die for in others eyes, Lucius had said so himself, which wasn't as comforting as he'd tried to make it sound. 

After all, he couldn't afford to die, he had Teddy to look after. Ah, Teddy, the most wonderful boy in the world. He was barely two and wouldn't morph out of Harry's tousled black hair and green eyes, Harry had had to get Teddy the same prescription glasses that he still wore for when Teddy was old enough to wear them, just in case he still wanted to morph into Harry's features of course. Harry still wore the same old round ones, though he did get them refocused so that they actually helped his eyes, he just couldn't bear to part with them. 

Hermione always told him that he had trouble letting things go, and his glasses are just another of those things.

Clanging the wooden spoon against the side of the glass bowl, Harry let the pancake batter sit. He spun around on the spot with a small flourish and spooned a small dollop of butter onto the four heating pans that sat on the stove. Mondays were always known as, Pancake Day, and the small gromit he now lived with always had three pancakes with dark and white chocolate chips and has to be soaked in maple syrup, much like himself. 

Ron, Hermione and the kids, the Weasleys, Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, and Andromeda always came over for breakfast with them on Mondays, it was a ritual of sorts that can never be missed and never will be, although at the beginning it did take some time for the Malfoy's to be welcomed warmly, but after three or four times of them coming and participating, they were accepted.

When the pans was heated and the butter was melted, he spooned three equally large dollops of each pancake batter onto the hot surfaces. It usually took four pans to cook the amount of pancakes they all wanted to eat. Lucius, Ron, Arthur and, generally all the Weasleys, ate the most of the pancakes and only Draco was picky about what kind of pancakes he ate. White chocolate chips and a light drizzle of strawberry topping was his favourite.

After making separate batters and dolloping each on the pan used to cook them, he cast a quick _Tempus_. It was half past six, they'd be there at seven. A small contented smile crawled lazily across Harry's plump lips when he looked out of the sunlit window above the sink. It was a bright and sunny morning in Godric's Hollow, the birds were chirping past the boundaries Fidelius charm, Ms Mello was humming to herself happily next door as she watered her garden and filled her birdbath with clean water, the flowers were blooming and his kitchen -much like the rest of his house- was positively filled with warm sunlight. He truly did love his home, and it showed in the clean rooms and furniture and beautifully cooked meals. Anyone who entered his house was stuffed with foods of all kind and shown warmth and welcomed with open arms. 

A buzzing in the back of his head warned him of Teddy stirring in his room, finally waking up after a long six hours sleep, a record of some sort for the young boy as he usually slept for four or five hours. Harry cast another quick _Tempus_ and grinned. It was seven o'clock. He flipped the pancakes and plated the ones that were beautifully cooked and waved his hand at them. They immediately lifted and floated towards the dining room table and placed themselves upon it with small clinks that were joined by the metallic sounds of utensils being placed beside them -the table had had to have a little extension charm or two placed upon it to fit everyone- in the correct order, eldest to youngest.

He raced out of the kitchen and down the happily sunlit hallway that was lined with pictures -both Wizarding and muggle- and jogged up the stairs, trailing a hand lightly upon the magnificent oak banister on the way. His house was two storeys high and was exceptionally roomy for just two people, though he had planned to have a large family to fill it as soon as possible. Kreacher sometimes popped in to clean whenever Harry missed something, it turned into a game between the two, both of them striving to point out and show each other up in their skills, though it was all in good will.

Harry strode to the last door on the second floor, the room beside his own, and let the door drift open slowly just in case Teddy was still sleeping. Nope, no chance of that, it was Monday after all. Teddy's identical messy half curls lifted up and luminous green eyes blinked owlishly up at him, "Harr..?" His godson croaked sleepily from his spot in his bed.

A small smile graced his lips at that, and he strode into the room with a bounce in his step. Teddy really was the only thing worth living for in his life. Other than Draco, Ron, Hermione, the kids, the Malfoy's, and the Weasley's of course. "Morning Ted," Harry ruffled the black half curls gently and slid his hands under Teddy's arms to lift him up, "Ready for Pancake Day?" He asked softly, pulling the tiny figure against him and poking at his stomach gently. It growled noisily.

Teddy giggled and lazily wiggled in his arms in a bid to avoid the tickling wakeup call that Harry usually gave him, "Harr, rarr." He cried happily.

* * *

"I hear good things at the Ministry Harry," Lucius began as he cut up a stack of dark chocolate chip pancakes, a smile on his otherwise blank lips, "You've been cleaning up the judicial and juridical systems quite well, many of the cases forwarded there are now being thoroughly searched and analysed, unlike before your time," He lifted his speared pancakes as if in a toast, and tipped his head towards Harry in a salute, "Well done." He praised.

"Although I'm not as articulate as you, I do have a way with words." He winked slyly at the blond patriarch and spooned a forkful of pancakes into Teddy's awaiting mouth, having already eaten his own three maple syrup soaked plain pancakes beforehand.

"I don't understand why they don't just appoint you Minister of Magic and just be done with it, it's getting rather boring just waiting around for it," Ron muttered, shovelling in his pancakes with gusto, before letting out a moan and tilting his head lazily towards Harry's direction, "Blimey Harry, your cooking's getting better and better."

At hearing her husband speak about his absolutely amazing skills in the kitchen, Hermione huffed indignantly, "I hardly see how Harry's food making skills has changed at all, they're the same as last Mondays, and the Monday before that--" She broke off at seeing Harry's amused grin, and blushed bright red at having unintentionally insulted her best friend, she carded her hands through her bushy brown hair almost instantly as if to smooth the bouncy brown locks, "I mean, of course your cooking is good, _great_ even, but I just don't see how cooking can get better when it already is the best." She rushed out, stopping her rambling by furiously locking her teeth down on her bottom lip.

 _Oh Hermione, how you've changed_ , Harry thought amusedly. It reminded him of the time before they'd won the war, how tense it had been and how cautious and intelligent they had to be, how they had to push the fun out of their lives in order to save them. It had been deadening to say the least, but at least now they had a chance to catch up on those precious lost years.

"I understand 'Mione, don't worry," Harry grinned roguishly, spooning another forkful of pancakes into Teddy's mouth, making sure to catch any fallen bits on the napkin held under the boys chin, "I think my cooking has always been the best, because the kitchen and I are just meant to be." He teased. A year ago, when Hermione had tried cooking for the first time in her life, everything had gone to hell, the pot was almost melted in a pan and the food was.. not particularly _edible_. Harry had joked about how her being a woman had meant that she was supposed to be good in the kitchen, and had then followed that by cleaning and fixing the damaged and then rubbing the fact that he could cook and she couldn't, in her face. All good naturedly of course.

"Oh shush Harry!" She chided in mock indignation, waving a silver fork at him from the other end of the table. Narcissa had tried, and failed, to seat Draco at the opposite end of him, but had succeeded -just slightly- when Draco sat to the right of him, close enough to touch, close enough to-- Not right now.

"Harr!" Teddy cried, pounding his little fists on the bench of his high chair angrily. Grinning, Harry speared another small piece of perfectly cooked pancakes, and flew it into the small awaiting mouth with a small _sloosh!_

"And anyhow, Kingsley's doing a rather great job as Minister, I doubt I could do any better." Harry said to Ron, smiling slightly.

Oh how things have changed, he really did wish for something far more challenging.


	2. The Spell

* * *

**Chapter Two  
** The Spell

* * *

The room in which the Order sat in was actually quite large, filled with tomes that held knowledge of dark and dangerous magic and perhaps one of the most powerful spells they'd ever encountered and needed. The Order of the Phoenix had never had so many active members before, Albus felt largely accomplished for that, it was all for the right reasons that these good people were risking their lives. Either for family, lost friends or perhaps for the targets on their backs. They'd had to rely on stealth and secrecy for almost all of twenty years, fighting behind drawn curtains and hardly making a difference other than keeping the villagers who are plagued by Deatheater's safe from death, at least for another night.

"Welcome friends," Albus Dumbledore said genially, sweeping his hands outward -if not out of habit- in a welcoming gesture, "I am thankful that you have arrived at such a time, and at such short notice," he began, "As you may well see, in my hands I hold one of the oldest and most powerful tomes in the world, older even than I, and in this tome, holds a spell--"

Minerva McGonagall cleared her throat from her seat in the corner, "Very well Albus," She lilted in her Scottish accent, "But what would the Order want with that tome? Have we not tried everything in this library, much less elsewhere?"

Albus quelled the smile that wanted to spread over his face, and instead, tilted his head in respect towards one of the most loyal Order members, "Indeed Minerva," he began happily enough, "But this tome was newly acquired by young Sirius Black here late last night, from Lord Voldemort's own personal library--"

Minerva shot upright out of her seat, almost knocking the person beside her off their seat in shock, "Albus! What you did was foolish--!"

And then the Order members around him joined her in a cacophony of outrage and shock, and perhaps a smidgen of fear. Sirius Black sat comfortably in the right-hand corner of their meeting room, with his arms crossed comfortably over his chest and his ankles crossed over one another on one of the spare tables in front of him. He glanced at the three beside him with barely concealed amusement. It really hadn't bothered him much to sneak into Voldemort's stronghold, it was quite thrilling for him, a rush that rivalled the one for duelling. Of course Lily, James and Remus had reprimanded him -well, Lily did, James congratulated and Remus nodded proudly- and had taken to watching him, in case he was asked to perform another 'suicide act'.

"It honestly wasn't that bad, it was quite--" Sirius began offhandedly.

"Quite a rush, yes you've told us." Remus cut him off with a well meaning smile, "It's just hard for others to comprehend that we need to do everything we can in order to succeed against Voldemort--"

"Even if that means sneaking into Voldemort's lair and stealing one of the very things he would know would be missing?" Lily asked tensely, piercing the two men to her right with a stern glare. Sirius quelled a shudder at the look in the fierce bright emerald eyes and bit his lip. James certainly had his hands full if Lily was still glaring at them. Oh dear.

"Lil's, it's fine, he's alright--" James began quietly enough, taking one of her small hands in his own and rubbing at her knuckles gently.

" _Alright_?" She hissed, yanking her hand out of his own roughly, "He could've _died_! He could've been turned into an _Inferi_ or divested of knowledge about the Order!" 

Sirius opened his mouth to point out that none of those things had actually happened, but closed it immediately upon seeing the warning on his friends face. Lily hadn't cooled down enough to talk to sanely about this yet. Though he did feel a little warm inside at the concern and heat in his best friend's wife's voice when she had spoken about him.

"Okay." James sighed, and rubbed his hands through the mop of raven half curls, closing his hazel eyes briefly. They all looked worse for wear, although they were still well-fed by Molly Weasley, but the sleepless nights that they'd endured had caught up to them at the very beginning, and now the dark purple circles under their eyes had taken permanent residence there, underlining the unhealthiness in their faces. Sirius could not for the life of him, remember how it felt to shave, and now sported a slightly greying beard, much like Remus and James.

A loud bang from the front of the room had everyone silent. Albus had stood from his own seat and had slammed his hands down on the mahogany desk in front of him, and was glaring at them from behind his half-moon spectacles. "If you're quite ready for the explanation I have so patiently waited to give, then you should listen carefully," Albus snarled, uncharacteristically angrily.

When no one dared to speak up or even open their mouths, Albus began quietly and calmly, seating himself back in the old Headmaster's chair behind the desk, "The spell we are going to use is an extremely powerful summoning spell, it is dark and very dangerous, but it is what we need to win this war and right the wronging's in this world. I hadn't realised that such a summoning spell had existed, until I remembered a tome that was mentioned in one of Salazar Slytherin's recollections two nights ago. I had instructed Sirius Black to sneak in under the guise of one of their Deatheater's and gain their trust enough to gain access into Lord Voldemort's own personal library, he succeeded no doubt wonderfully," Albus sent an affectionate upward tilt of the lips towards Sirius before addressing the rest of the Order, "And had successfully snuck out the one thing we needed."

"But that doesn't make any sense, even if we did summon something to defeat Voldemort with, we wouldn't be able to get close enough to do it, at least not without half or more of us dying in the process." An Order member said uncertainly from the back of the room. Sirius glanced at the young woman who had spoken and realised, with a small dash of surprise, that young Ginevra Weasley was in the meeting room.

Albus' eyes twinkled in her direction, as she had so obviously gotten to the point he'd wanted to discuss straight away, he leaned forward in his seat, excitement on his face, "That is correct Ms Weasley, and as such, I am elated to confess that this summoning spell is to summon the one who has defeated or can defeat Voldemort, a saviour."

Uproar ensued his words, although it was filled with happiness and excitement this time around. Sirius turned to his friends with wide eyes, to see tears of relief streaming from Lily's watery emerald eyes and James already grinning at Remus and himself. Remus was flat out surprised and slightly contemplative, but he allowed for cheers and happy grins at his friends.

All fell silent at Albus' raised hands, and they leaned forward with a hush, "We shall call for the saviour, tonight!" He cried.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to?" Harry asked Andromeda, for what seemed the millionth time, "I can stay home tonight, I don't have to leave--"

Andromeda shushed him with a raised hand and eyebrow, "Harry dear, I wouldn't be taking him with me if I wasn't sure I wanted him, so please, go out with Draco and please do try to have some fun." She said teasingly, smiling coyly at him.

With a roll of his eyes, he handed her Teddy's bag of clothes and bathroom bag and kissed her cheek lightly, "Thank you Andy," he said softly, as two arms suddenly wound around his knees. He looked down at the identical mop of messy cowlicks and smiled equally as softly down at Teddy, "Come on Ted, you've got to get to bed soon."

"No!" Teddy's muffled cry brought a wide grin to his face. He knelt down carefully, gently prying the small arms away from his legs long enough for him to rest them around his neck. Teddy immediately pressed his face into the crook of his neck and tightened his hold. "No!" He cried again.

"Come on Ted, Gran has so many delicious cookies cooling at home, waiting just for you," He poked Teddy's ever-growling stomach with a grin that turned into a smirk when he looked up at Andromeda from over Teddy's small shoulder. The amusement on Andromeda's face clearly matched his own, "I'll get you back for that." She mouthed at him with a smirk.

Teddy's face lifted from his shoulder hesitantly, and two bright emerald eyes blinked owlishly up at him, as if asking 'Really?' and glanced at Andromeda's welcoming and warm face slowly. Harry grinned softly at the hesitant yet hopeful face of young Teddy Lupin, before gathering him up in his arms in one of his bear hugs, "I love you bud," He whispered, and placed a kiss -or two- upon the smooth forehead of his godson. The scar on his own still twinged every once in a while, but that was only if someone touched it, like Teddy. "Have fun and be good for Gran now won't you?"

Teddy nodded sluggishly up at him, but slipped from Harry's arms to obediently hold the hand awaiting him, "Love you!" He called tiredly from over his shoulder when he reached Andromeda's side. Andromeda smiled softly down at Harry and nodded graciously, before turning on the spot and calling her destination to the green fire in the fireplace as she clutched Teddy's hand and bags close to her, and then they were stepping through the green fire, and nothing was left. No Teddy, no Andromeda, and no visitors.

Harry locked up the house on his way out, making sure to check that the stove was off and the kitchen was clean. Everything seemed to be in order. And with that thought in mind, Harry turned to the cupboard by the front door and pulled the door open slightly, letting the light stream into the darkness, and then he picked up one of the few things that he was left by his father, and swung it around his shoulders expertly, feeling the silky material between his fingers felt wonderful, it felt almost cool to the touch, but most importantly, familiar. Before closing the cupboard door, he pulled an almost painfully familiar reflective surface from basket on the right hand side of the wall. It was the mirror Sirius had given him. Harry had made sure that Ron and Hermione had the other piece, just in case he were to go missing or something drastic happened. Once he felt assured that he was safe to go, he closed the cupboard door and cracked his knuckles.

And then he was out the front door -locking it behind him, mind you- and walking away from his beautiful home. He was on his way to Malfoy manor to have one of his drinking nights with Draco, and perhaps Lucius and Narcissa if they were in the mood. He never Flooed from his house, that would give away his location -and that was something that needed to stay hidden- so he always apparated from the corner of his street under the protection of his Invisibility cloak. Something felt off though, the air seemed thicker with magic than usual and his arms felt oddly.. tingly, as if someone was gripping them tightly. He couldn't explain it, but all he wanted to do was get away from it, away from Godric's hollow, he was just a few feet away from the corner and he would have been able to apparate away, had he not already disappeared.

* * *

 

Only few selected Order members were allowed to witness the arrival of the saviour. James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Alastor, Kingsley, Arthur, Molly, Nymphadora, Alice and Frank Longbottom and Minerva McGonagall. Albus had gotten Lily and Molly -seeing as they were the best at charms- to draw two circles, one inside the other, one a protective circle and the other the circle that would summon the saviour, although they had done it hesitantly, as they knew the steps to the ritual and knew what was to come next. Albus had begun chanting and waving his wand, which began to smoke and spark bright blue flames, at the circle in a complicated pattern, he was to be conducting the spell as he was the oldest and strongest of them all.

But Lily was to be the most important part. She had volunteered -much to the distress of her husband and friends- willingly and was anticipating the moment where she would be called upon. Believe it or not, but she was no fan of blood, she hated those Blood flavoured lolly pops from Zonko's and could hardly stand the sight of her own blood. 

Lily held James' hand firmly in her right and stared as their old Headmaster completed the first step in summoning the saviour of the world. Anticipation was thick in the air, as was tension, no one wanted to get their hopes up, just in case no one ended up coming through. No one could handle anymore disappointment in their lives.

"Now, the blood." Albus panted, with his hands on his knees.

No one moved. No one but Lily. She stepped away -rather forcefully as James would not let go of her hand- from James' side and crossed to where Albus stood, her arm extended out to him, the fleshy part up. She braced herself for the stinging pain of being cut, but still flinched back anyway when the blade slid across her forearm. Albus sent her a small sad smile but stepped away from her. She was strong, she could do this, what's a little blood compared to the lives of others? Said blood streamed steadily, thick and red, from the long cut in her arm, spilling over her hand and onto the floor. The smell of blood was stifling in the dungeon, and seemed to curl around their nostrils like angry flies.

Muttering the incantation, she held her arm over the line of the circle and allowed her blood to fall in large drops on the dungeon floor. On the outside, she seemed strong and resilient, accepting and calm about the situation that she'd found herself in, but on the inside, her nerves were fried and there were bludgers going wild in her stomach. She could do this though, she was smart and strong, she was alright. She watched her blood run in rivers along the cracks of the floor, but not a drop escaped the circle, which was almost completely full of her blood.

"Lily!" James cried from behind her and two familiar muscled arms caught her around the waist, just as the ground started come closer to her. "Are you alright?" She nodded jerkily as she was led away from the now glowing circle and saw that it was completely full of her blood.

Molly's familiar warm smile filled her vision of the circle, "You did wonderful darling," She said encouragingly, "Now let's get you all fixed up."

Remus glanced from the circle of blood to Lily, and back again. The blood filled circle was glowing, bright blue on the rim, but on the inside, a bright white light lay in what looked like a foetal position. "Should we have really done this?" He murmured to Sirius, a frown on his otherwise friendly and open face.

Sirius bit his lip and grimaced up at Remus, "Now that I think about it, it really doesn't seem as safe--"

Remus huffed and shook his head, "No, that's not it. What about the saviour? Would he or she really want to fight another battle, and that's if they haven't already."

Sirius frowned up at his friend thoughtfully, "No, I imagine not, but we're too far in to stop, it would mean unspeakable consequences if we should, especially for Lily."

Remus stopped looking at the circle to stare at his friend blankly, "Those consequences being?"

It was hesitant, and small, but it was enough to answer Remus's question without having to verbalise it.

"Oh merlin!" Molly gasped from across the circle.

The very circle that had brightened until there was no darkness left in the dungeon, and seemed to vibrate loudly. Remus tried to keep his eyes open to see what was morphing out of the light, but couldn't, the light was too much, far too much and if he were to look any longer, he would go blind. And then a loud but definitely masculine voice yelled out from the bundle of magnificent bright white light.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome to my second story! I hope you've all liked it so far, and don't be afraid to comment and tell me if I've gotten anything wrong or if there are spelling mistakes! Please, I don't take offense so feel free to say anything! -As long as it's nice-. Okay, so, I hope you enjoyed and I'll post soon! Thanks! -Slytherette97.


	3. The Boy

* * *

Chapter Three  
  
The Boy

* * *

It was just like the time when he'd been 'killed' by Tom Riddle in the forest. Only, the stench of blood was in the air, he was in a lot of pain, and he could hear more voices than before. And there was the feeling of cold, wet liquid soaking into his clothes under him. His head was killing him, it was nothing compared to sharing his head with Tom, but it was damn near close enough.

"Is everyone alright?" A voice he'd not heard since the time he'd snuck into the Ministry, rang clearly in the quiet room. Sirius.

Some part of his chest began aching painfully, clenching and coiling tightly. Flashes of memories danced behind his closed eyelids, moments where Sirius had laughed with him, smiled and hugged him. He bit his lip to silence a whimper.

Someone groaned in a slightly painful manner, "I think I've gone blind." Was that Remus?

"You think you have," Coughed a Scottish lilt, followed by a few thumping noises that was presumably them patting the dust out of their clothes. "You're not the one who must wear glasses, like James and I." Professor McGonagall? James? James as in James _Potter_? Or James as in _another_ James?  

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, before raising in disbelief. Oh dear Merlin, he's dead.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah you old bat, enough with the glasses talk," Sirius huffed. "I think I've gained more respect for you blind people though." He added in a groan.

Meanwhile Harry just couldn't quite keep the air in his lungs. Had he really died? After all this time? After all he'd done to survive? He'd actually... died? Oh no, what about Teddy? What about Hermione and Ron and the kids? Whatever breath that was lodged in his throat, was soon accompanied by his heart. What about Draco?

"Oh please --" A gasp cut off the familiar Scottish lilt, Harry could feel the heavy weight of her stare on the side of his face. "Oh Merlin.." Professor McGonagall said.

At that moment in time everything was suspended, uneven breaths were heard loud and clear and the eyes of everyone in the room were trained on the boy in the middle of the room. It was miraculous that Lily hadn't fainted, for there, laying on his back and crying, was a very young James Potter. 

James himself was not faring any better, he was frozen, stuck in the same position of holding his wife to him. His eyes, wide and shocked, were locked onto his younger self in the middle of the circles. Did he really expect someone familiar or someone he knew to be the Saviour? Hell no, he expected a stranger, wide eyed and scared and angry at being pulled from another world. He expected someone ready for war.

Not his younger self laying on his back crying.

"Is that..?" Sirius trailed off, his gruff voice faint. He himself hadn't expected anything like this, someone like Moody was what he expected, someone who knew their stuff and had gone through several battles and survived with many scars, probably even a missing eye, but this? This was freaky and.. and, crazy. It was like someone socked him in the stomach with a feral bludger. They wouldn't be able to win this war with a wimpy teenager James from another world!

"I believe so." Dumbledore said quietly, his eyebrows furrowed but his eyes fixed pensively on the silently crying teenager. "Boy, why are you crying? Are you alright?" He asked younger James softly. He didn't expect the response he got though.

Younger James inhaled harshly, and he spoke in a voice that was deep and soulful yet utterly heartbroken, "No, because I've died professor, after everything I've done to live, it was all for nothing." His voice wavered, and a fresh wave of sorrowful tears streamed from the corners of his eyes and into his messy black hair. "It was all for fucking nothing."

Lily wanted to reach for the boy and comfort him, but she couldn't. She didn't know how dangerous this James was, how far he'd go to get back to his universe. She didn't know if he knew her or not. But she did know how to comfort with words, "You're not dead," She said softly. "You're very much alive, just in an alternative reality. The pain will go." Her James' arms tightened around her waist.

The boy froze in place, his lungs flat and his eyebrows furrowed, "That can't be.." He whispered, probably to himself.

"What can't be, my boy?" Dumbledore asked, tilting his head and studying the enigma before him. He surely didn't act like James, if he were to be the younger James they knew, he would have jumped up, wand waving about and swearing his head off. But no, this younger James was crying.

The boy slowly began to sit up from the blood soaked floor, his eyes still shut but his eyebrows lowered in a frown over the lids, "If I'm alive, why am I in a room full of dead people?" He asked slowly. He didn't open his eyes, didn't so much as move or twitch. Even as Dumbledore moved to stand more firmly in front of the circles.

Dumbledore frowned down at him, "You are not dead my boy, we are all very much alive. Perhaps if you were to open your eyes you would see that." He suggested softly.

The boy sighed faintly, and lifted his hand with his palm face up, "Accio glasses." He muttered, and a pair of round familiar glasses flew from the edge of the circle at his feet and into his awaiting palm. James blinked, once, twice, and a third time. Maybe this younger James was not at all as he seemed. That made James wary and even more cautious, he shifted Lily to stand more behind him so he would be to protect her more. She barely protested.

The boy slipped them on and peered up at them through tangles of black strands. First looking behind him cautiously and then moving to settle on the old man before them. They widened in what must have been shock and he let out a small but clear gasp, "Where the bloody hell am I?" he asked forcefully. 

The Order stared at him in answer.

And then Sirius let out a loud bark of laughter, that disrupted their staring and caused many to jump, "Well!" He began extravagantly, waving his scarred hands wide with a toothy grin that looked just a tad bit feral. "Welcome to another universe Saviour! I'm sure you'll like it here!" 

* * *

Harry didn't like it there. Not one bit. He wanted to go back home, back to his family and scarred life. He didn't want to start a new life in a new place that was far worse than his old fighting days. But no matter how many times he blinked and tried to will himself out of this hellhole, he was still stuck there.

What made it worse was seeing the people he once knew, watching him cautiously and suspiciously like he was an animal that would tear them apart at any given time. Well, lucky for him, if it turned out that this was an elaborate hoax, he had the option of doing just that.

"What's your name, boy?" Dumbledore asked. Yet again.

"Where am I?" Harry countered stoically.

The familiar piercing gaze behind the half moon spectacles twinkled merrily, "I shall tell you, once you tell me your given name." He said.

Now this may seem childish, the whole Dumbledore asking what his name was and Harry declining to tell him. But it was all about the power of the mind. A power play, if you will. If Harry gave them his name, he gave them power over him. He gave over his will.

"Only when you tell me where I am." Harry once again countered, crossing his legs under him and pulling out his wand, he balanced it over the top of his fingers in an act of boredom.

"Oh for Merlin's sake Albus!" McGonagall cried, throwing her hands up. "Just tell the boy where he is!"

"I agree, all this going round in circles is making my head hurt." Sirius put in sulkily, emphasising his words by rubbing his temples. He shot Harry a wink when Albus looked away. Harry laughed.

"Very well," Dumbledore sighed, giving up. "You are in the basement of the Order of the Phoenix." 

Harry blinked owlishly at the room, "We're at Grimmauld Place?" He asked curiously, scanning the walls interestedly. "Looks cleaner than it did before."

Sirius let out another bark of laughter, clapping his thigh repeatedly in his mirth. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily behind his glasses as he watched the boy continue scanning the walls, only stopping to give Sirius an indulgent smile. "You know of this place?" He asked curiously. The boy might just yet know something.

Harry looked back at Dumbledore pensively, a small hesitant smile crawling across his slightly full lips, "I guess you could say I own this place in another life." Harry didn't know why that sentence made his skin crawl, but it did. He shivered when he felt air brush across his wet back, reminding him that he was freezing cold. He raised a hand wearily, "Can I have a towel please? I'm not a fan of being wet."

A memory tugged lazily at the back of his mind, reminding him of the frozen lake he'd dove into once upon a time.

Dumbledore watched him in concern, "My boy, you are not laying in water."

Harry froze where he sat, finally registering the fact that he felt a little too _sticky_ for whatever was covering him to be water.

He'd smelt blood when he'd woken up, he just didn't realize that he was _laying_ in it.

He swallowed loudly, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. He looked at them pleadingly, "Can someone _please_ let me out of here?" He shuddered when he felt something slide down his back.

Dumbledore gestured for Lily and Molly to take down the wards, but stopped them from stripping the strongest ward. He stared at the twitching boy, "Do you swear to not harm --"

"Yes! _Jesus bloody Christ_ just get me the bloody hell out of here!" Harry roared, slipping to his feet and holding his arms out and away from his body. He shuddered at the feeling of the somehow still warm blood sliding off of his arms in small drips. Oh Jesus he hated blood, he could handle seeing blood and patching others up, but feeling it all over him like he bathed in it.. He felt revolting.

Dumbledore allowed the women to strip the last ward, but did not expect the boys reaction. He jumped out from the circle and rushed to the far corner of the room, where he squeezed his eyes shut and began panting. Dumbledore was about to go to the boy and help him, but before that could happen he felt a brush of magic fly around the room.

The boy's breathing slowly began to decrease in pace until he was finally breathing normally.

"What was that?" Moody snapped.

James eyed his younger self cautiously, unwilling to put any less distance between Lily and him. If he didn't know what that was, then it was dangerous. The same rules apply to the boy himself.

Harry sighed in relief, but that was short lived when he realized he now had six wands trained on him. He wanted to groan out loud and gripe about how unfair this all seemed, but he found that to be too inconsiderate. If he was in another world, he'd better keep his mouth shut and answer what questions they ask him.

"Now before we take you upstairs to meet the rest of the Order, we must put you in a bind and cast a truth spell on you, do you accept?" A woman he hadn't met before asked.

Harry blinked at her and moved away from the corner to approach the group. He willingly passed Dumbledore his wand and invisibility cloak, ignoring James and Moody's glares, and shrugged at the woman, "I don't like it but I understand," He said, smiling at her lightly. "Go for it."

She gave him a tight lipped smile before raising her wand and touching the tip to his forehead. Unfortunately, it touched his very sensitive to magic scar. He was out like a light.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for not posting for so damn long! Lot's and lot's of things have been happening lately, including a very violent fight between my family that spilled into our home and ruined almost everything. Too much drama I say. Anyway, I'm so sorry if nothing made sense or if it's too bad, I'm still getting the hang of this and I guess you could say that I'm stressing and struggling.  
> But now that I have six weeks of no school or work, I can update almost every day!   
> Or at least I plan to anyway.  
> ~~Slytherette97


End file.
